Zach
Zach '''(ザック) is one of the first fighters to participate in Red's 1st tournament, considered a powerful warrior in the world of Pixtopia. Appearance Zach lacks hair, has gray eyes, mid-tan skin, a physique body, and of average height. Zack lacks a shirt, has orange pants, blue boots, and red wristband that matches his belt. Personality Zach is shown to have a serious and focused mind during combat. He doesn't seem to get overconfident or arrogant about his abilities. Even when Zach lost in his second match, he was shown to have good sportsmanship, willing to wait till the end of the tournament and be at the ceremony, paying his respect towards Zymon, who became champion. Biography '''Background Not much is known about Zach's past. Wanting to test his abilities, when Red announces the 1st LSW Tournament, Zach chooses to partake in it. Red's 1st LSW Tournament Saga Successfully entering the tournament, Zach was first introduced alongside the other fighters who have entered as well. Zach's opponent in his first match was Connor. While initially, Connor holds his own during the fight, Zach managed to overpower him through brute force. By outmanuevering his moves, Zach was able to take out Connor, using an energy wave, winning the match. Zach then continues onto the next match, where he battles Zymon. Both were shown to tade blows equally. Neither gave each other an advantage. In a brief moment of clashing, Zymon was strong enough to get Zach with a strong punch, ending the battle with Zymon as the victor. Despite losing the match, Zach decides to stay and watch the rest of every match. Zach is later shown in the ceremony, where Zymon is recognized as champion. The ceremony gets interrupted when Red appears and challenges Zymon to a battle, with Zach and the other fighters stay clear away from the ring, aware that the match shall become intense. When the battle ends up in a draw, Zach heads out on his own, with his current whereabouts being unknown. Heroes of Pixtopia Saga Zach was shown in a flashback during the battle between Zymona and Red, where Red was explaining his reason for creating the LSW Tournament, hoping to battle the best fighters in Pixtopia. Red's 5th LSW Tournament Saga Zach makes a brief appearance as an audience, when Monk Erk travels back in time to the 1st tournament, where Red challenges Zymon to a battle. Power While only showing very little of what Zach can do, he's still considered powerful. Zach being able to participate in Red's tournament shows that his level of power was worthy to potentially challenge Red's abilities in battle. In his first battle, Zach managed to defeat Connor, who would later return in the 2nd LSW Tournament, fighting Neo-Pixel Fighters with official power level of 500. Zach defeating a younger Connor shows his potential likely being above Connor. In his second battle, he was strong enough to damage Zymon, who would later become the champion of the tournament, as well as face a supressed Red, showing Zach's power possibly rivaling Zymon's power, likely even a supressed Red. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Zach possesses immense physical strength. * Superhuman Speed: Zach can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Zach is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Zach having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Zach is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''Zach moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. Battles '''Red's 1st LSW Tournament Saga * Zach vs. Connor (Win) * Zach vs. Zymon (Loss)